My heart is hurt
by Selichious ZeLuS
Summary: Bagaimana perasaanmu, jika sang namjachingumu yang sangat kau cintai mengirimimu pesan tentang perasaannya. Yah, kalau isi pesannya 'I Love U' 'aku rindu denganmu' 'aku ingin bertemu denganmu' sih wajar – wajar saja. Tapi ini? /exo fanfic/Chanbaek-Baekyeol/berdasarkan cerita di sekitar/Oneshot!


Judul : My heart.. is hurt..

Genre : Romance, angst.

Cast : EXO

Pair : BaekYeol slight ChanLu

Rate : T

Warning : Remake dari kehidupan nyata. GS for uke! TYPO! Tidak sesuai EYD! OOC!

…

Happy Reading~

…

Pagi hari ini Baekhyun tampak biasa. Yah tampak biasa jika kau tidak melihat mata sembabnya. Dia tampak begitu rapi tapi tidak dengan matanya. Maka hari ini dia memakai eye liner yang berlebihan. Walaupun setiap hari dia memang memakai eyeliner yang berlebihan. Tapi sungguh lihatlah matanya yang lebih mengerikan.

Tak ada yang spesial hari ini, jika kau bertanya kenapa Baekhyun [yeoja yang sangat – sangat ceria] telah diam membisu setiap langkahnya di koridor sekolahnya.

Masih ia ingat bagaimana isi pesan dari namjachingunya.

Bagaimana perasaanmu, jika sang namjachingumu yang sangat kau cintai mengirimimu pesan tentang perasaannya.

Yah, kalau isi pesannya 'I Love U' 'aku rindu denganmu' 'aku ingin bertemu denganmu' sih wajar – wajar saja. Tapi ini?

Dia masih ingat.

Pagi itu saat Baekhyun yang entah terkena angin apa bangun pagi. saat itu Baekhyun agak aneh melihat namjachingu mengiriminya pesan sepagi ini, sama dengan keanehannya bangun pagi. tapi demi apa! Chanyeol itu bukan tipe seorang namja rajin. Dia tak akan pernah bisa bangun pagi. tapi ternyata bisa di buktikan dengan pesan yang dia kirim ke Baekhyun.

Baekhyun melihat isi pesan dari Chanyeol.

Dan sedetik kemudian termangu, tergugu, dan terkejut. Matanya melebar dan mulutnya menganga lebar.

_**From : Chanyeol :***_

_**Baek? Kau sudah bangunkah?**_

_**Emh.. kau pernah bilangkan bahwa kalau aku suka kepada orang lain aku harus memberi tahu padamukan?**_

_**Mian Baek.. karena ternyata aku suka pada orang lain selain dirimu.. :'( aku benar – benar minta maaf!**_

_**05.14**_

Baekhyun tidak mengerti dengan Chanyeol pagi itu. menyukai orang lain? oh dia ingat. Dia ingat bahwa dia mengatakan bahwa setidaknya Chanyeol harus jujur kepadanya. Tentang semuanya, bahkan perasaannya. Jika Chanyeol jatuh cinta pada orang lain maka Baekhyun pun harus tahu. Tapi? Kenapa hal itu bisa terjadi.

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali.

Menggelengkan kepalanya sekeras mungkin.

Tapi pada akhirnya pesan itu tetap isinya.

Oh Tuhan. Baekhyun meremas dadanya dengan kuat. Dia tidak tahu kenapa hal ini bisa terjadi. Padahal dia sudah menjalin hubungan 1 setengah tahun lamanya .

Baekhyun menghela nafas panjang. Mengikat rambut panjangnya. Dan mengetik perlahan pesan kepada Chanyeol.

_**To : Chanyeol :***_

_**Gwenchana..**_

_**Siapa orang beruntung itu?**_

_**05.23**_

Sekali lagi Baekhyun harus memegang dadanya kuat – kuat. Dia harus tahan. Yah, dia harus sabar menghadapi kerikil sebesar ini.

Handphonenya bergetar tanda pesan masuk.

Dia buka pesan yang pastinya dari Chanyeol. tidak ia sangka Chanyeol akan membalas secepat ini.

_**From : Chanyeol :***_

_**Dia tetanggaku.. dia adik kelasku dulu sewaktu SD, berbeda 1 tahun dengan kita. Dia tetanggaku. Dia bernama Xi Luhan :'( Oh Byun Baek! Aku merasa bersalah! Tolong! Jangan marah! Mian! Aku tetap mencintaimu!**_

_**05.25**_

Marah? Tentu saja Baekhyun marah! Tapi dia tidak ingin marah. Dia cukup tahu bahwa Xi Luhan adalah cinta pertama Chanyeol. tapi…

Kenapa tiba – tiba sekali?

Apa ada yang terjadi? Padahal Baekhyun kira Chanyeol sudah tidak punya rasa kepada adik kelas yang bahkan wajahnya pun dia tidak tahu.

_**To : Chanyeol :***_

_**Gwenchana.. aku tahu dia cinta pertamamu :) **_

_**05.29**_

Oh, kau seorang pembohong Baekhyun. kenapa kau memberinya smile tersenyum di saat kau tengah menangis dalam diam seperti saat ini. Oh Baek!

Drrt..Drrt..

Bergetar itu tandanya ada pesan masuk.

Dengan di awali helaan nafas panjang, dia membuka pesan dari namjachingunya.

_**From : Chanyeol :***_

_**Bagaimana kau tahu?! :'( oh Baek! Maafkan aku! Maaf!**_

_**05.31**_

Baekhyun tersenyum miris. Seharusnya dia bilang ke Chanyeol bahwa ingatannya cukup hebat kalau di gunakan dengan tepat. Tapi sekarang itu tidak penting. Yang penting adalah mandi dan meluapkannya bersama air yang mengguyur badan serta mengaburkan air matanya.

Dia segera mengetikkan pesan kepada namjachingunya.

_**To : Chanyeol :***_

_**Sudahlah jangan meminta maaf, kita tidak tahu kapan jatuh cinta itu ya kan? kau pernah cerita Chanyeol. sudahlah.. kita bicarakan di sekolah. Aku mau mandi dulu oke?**_

_**05.34**_

Dia geletakkan handphonenya. Dia terlalu malas untuk membalas pesan Chanyeol lagi. tapi beberapa detik kemudian handphonenya bergetar. Menampilkan sebuah wallpaper yang terlihat karena menyala. Terlihat sepasang kekasih, yang namja sedang memeluk posesif ke arah yeoja yang memakai senyum manisnya.

Haah~

Baekhyun menghela nafas.

Hei! Sudahlah itu sudah terjadi Baekhyun. lebih baik kau mandi dan segera menghilangkan air matanya. Semoga saja eommanya tidak akan bertanya kenapa matanya sembab.

Itu adalah kejadian pagi tadi yang berhasil membuat Baekhyun tidak tersenyum hari ini.

Byun Baekhyun. yeoja yang tidak terkenal, yeoja biasa saja. Otak pas – pasan, tapi saat kau berkata sesuatu kepadanya, dia akan selalu ingat perkataanmu walau kau sendiri akan lupa apa yang akan kau katakan. Tidak terlalu tinggi. rambut panjang dengan mata yang selalu berhiaskan eye liner. Kelas 1 SMA dan memilik namjachingu Park Chanyeol.

Park Chanyeol. Namja yang terkenal karena keusilannya dan kejahilannya. Seorang anggota band dan pintar memetik gitar. Namja yang cuek dengan sekitarnya, bahkan bisa di bilang bahwa hanya Baekhyun, yeoja yang paling dekat dengannya.

"Baekhyuuuun!"

Baekhyun mendongak, oh ternyata dia sudah ada dikelas.

Cepat sekali? Atau Baekhyun tidak menyadarinya?

"Hai Tao, mana Minseok?" tanya Baekhyun kepada yeoja tinggi dengan mata panda yang lucu sekali.

"Wahh.. pagi – pagi sudah mencari pasangannya. Ada tuh di mejanya, eh? Kenapa matamu mirip mataku Baek?" tanya Tao. Baekhyun meraba matanya dan melihat mata Tao. well, karena kejadian tadi pagi sepertinya matanya mirip dengan mata Tao.

"Kau tahukan aku memiliki masalah dengan tidurku? Kau tahukan aku insomnia? Mungkin ini adalah salah satu efek dari pola tidurku" jawab Baekhyun. Tao tampak berpikir sebentar.

"Kau tampak lebih pucat?" Baekhyun harus benar – benar mempoleskan bedak tadi pagi. well, sebenarnya dia bukan tipe perempuan suka bermake up. Tapi karena hal mendadak seharusnya dia harus menutupinya.

"Bukankah aku selalu pucat Tao?" jawab Baekhyun. Tao menatap Baekhyun. setelah itu Tao tersenyum lebar. Atau lebih tepatnya menampilkan giginya itu.

"Hehehe, iya juga sih! kapan ya kau tidak pucat lagi?" Baekhyun tersenyum ke arah Tao. Tao memang terlalu polos. Bahkan di usianya yang menginjak 16 tahun dia bahkan belum punya pacar bukan berarti dia tidak manis sih. tapi polosnya itu loh. Minta ampun!

"Aku duluan ya?" Tao menganggu. Baekhyun berjalan lunglai ke arah Minseok yang sibuk membaca buku dengan kaca matanya.

"Hai Baekhyun, kenapa pagi ini pucat sekali? Asmamu kambuh? Atau darah rendahmu kumat? Atau kau tambah kekurangan darah? Atau kau sedang sakit? Ah kau selalu sakit – sakitan. Aku lupa" ujar Minseok tanpa melihat ke arah Baekhyun. Baekhyun menghela nafas panjang.

"Bukan Kyung.. Bukan sakit" setelah menjawab pertanyaan Minseok. Baekhyun merebahkan kepalanya diatas mejanya dan Minseok. Minseok agak heran dengan perubahan sikap Baekhyun yang agak aneh. Biasanya Baekhyun akan memeluk sahabat yeojanya itu dengan posesif dan mengatakan hal hal yang manis seperti dia adalah Lesbi, padahal sih tidak.

Atau kalau tidak ceria maka dia akan memasang wajah datar dan duduk membaca buku dengan kacamata plusnya yang mirip dengan nenek – nenek tua. Itu tanggapan Minseok pada Baekhyun.

"Apa kau bertengkar?" tanya Minseok. Baekhyun menggeleng lemah. Minseok agak takut dengan perubahan Baekhyun. kalau Baekhyun seperti ini maka yang di hadapi Baekhyun bukanlah hal yang mudah, atau bisa di bilang sangatlah serius.

"Ada apa?"

Baekhyun memasang wajah melas sekali ke arah Minseok.

"A..aku akan bercerita nanti Min…"

Dan setelah itu Baekhyun membenamkan kepalanya di atas tumpuan tangannya di atas meja.

Minseok menghela nafas. Dan melanjutkan acara bacanya tadi.

..

Baekhyun merenggangkan ototnya yang kaku. Sedangkan Minseok menata bukunya dan memasukkan buku – bukunya ke tasnya.

Sebentar lagi jam pelajaran akan berganti dengan jam berikutnya. Dan Baekhyun harus menyegarkan pikirannya dengan menatap sesuatu yang tidak membosankan. Contohnya Wallpaper handphonenya. Oh, wall papernya itu…

"Jadi begitu ceritanya?" Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Minseok. Baekhyun menghela nafas panjang dan mengangguk. Yah, Baekhyun sempat membicarakan ini ke Minseok.

"Kau harus tabah ya, aku rasa biarlah semuanya mengalir Baekhyun-ah, Biarkan waktu yang menjawab.." Baekhyun tidak menatap Minseok yang berada di sampingnya. Baekhyun tahu itu. kalau Chanyeol lebih memilih Luhan. dia akan rela, toh Chanyeol sudah jatuh cinta kepadanya bukan?

Enggan berpikir yang tidak – tidak maka dia mencoba untuk membuka aplikasi Facebook.

Dia membuka akunnya dan melihat akun milik Park Chanyeol. tapi setelah itu liquid jatuh dari matanya.

Benar – benar…

Keterlaluan.

"Baek? Astaga! Ada apa denganmu?!" Baekhyun tidak mendengarkan Minseok. dia menatap Minseok, lalu memeluknya erat dan menangis sekencang – kencangnya.

"Baek?" Minseok tetap dalam keadaan memeluk Baekhyun, tapi tangannya meraih handphone Baekhyun yang tergeletak di mejanya. Dia melihat di akun facebook Chanyeol, dia mengroll ke bawah dan…

"Oh! Ini benar – benar keterlaluan" teriak Minseok. Minseok hanya mampu untuk memeluk menenangkan. Di handphone Baekhyun terlihat status seseorang.

**Xi Luhan** : mengatakan cinta itu gampang, tapi mempertahankannya itu sulit! –**Bersama Park Chanyeol**.

..

"Eomma~"

Baekhyun dapat mengetahui siapa yang memanggilnya seperti itu. dia menatap jendela di sampingnya dan menampakkan Chanyeol yang sedang tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Ada apa?" Baekhyun enggan menatap Chanyeol.

"Eomma~ ada apa? mianhe, aku merasakannya~ eomma tidak marahkan?"

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum getir. Dia berusaha untuk tetap tersenyum walau sakit nya luar biasa. Bahkan Chanyeol terlihat sangatlah biasa. Atau dia tidak khawatir?

"Eomma tidak akan memutuskan appa kan?"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. Tersenyum lembut ke arah Chanyeol. bagaimana bisa Baekhyun tersenyum ke arah Chanyeol padahal jelas – jelas Chanyeol lah yang menyebabkan hatinya mencelos.

"Pikirkan siapa yang akan kau pilih Chanyeol, setelah itu aku akan menerimanya. Walaupun sebenarnya kau tak memikirkan perasaanku. Bahkan jelas – jelas kau membiarkan dia mentag hal yang tidak – tidak. aku tidak peduli dengan perasaanku. Tapi.. tolonglah, jaga harga dirimu sendiri Chanyeol. bagaimana mungkin kau membiarkan orang mentagmu dengan kata – kata cinta. Padahal kau sudah memiliki hubungan denganku. Tidak kah itu membuat harga dirimu hancur Chanyeol-ssi?" Chanyeol agak terkejut dengan perkataan Baekhyun. sedetik kemudian dia melihat Baekhyun tengah tersenyum manis ke arahnya. mata itu, mata sembab itu pasti gara – gara tadi.

Dan Chanyeol bersumpah, Baekhyun tidak pernah menyebut namanya dengan embel – embel tanda kehormatan bahkan pertama kali mereka bertemu.

"Mi-Mian eomma~" kata Chanyeol lirih.

"Tidak, Maaf tidak akan mengubah perasaanmu yang seharusnya HANYA padaku, pergilah makan, teman – temanmu menunggu" Chanyeol menatap sendu yeoja yang mengucapkan hal yang datar. Biasanya Baekhyun akan hangat dan juga ceria kepadanya. Tapi yeoja ini menatapnya dengan datar dan wajah yang dingin.

"Mian eomma, aku pergi dulu ya?" Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Chanyeol dan tersenyum manis.

"Ya, hati – hati" Setidaknya Baekhyun masih peduli dengannya. Setelah itu Chanyeol dapat mendengar suara tangisan pilu dari seorang yeoja bernama Byun Baekhyun. uh-oh Hati Chanyeol sedikit tersengat listrik 1000 volt mendengar itu.

..

"Kalau aku jadi kau! Aku pasti akan memutuskannya sepihak!" teriak Kyungsoo berapi – api sambil memakan bekalnya. Baekhyun terkekeh pelan.

"Lalu? Membiarkan Baekhyun kalah dengan anak bernama Luhan itu? kalau Baekhyun memutuskan Chanyeol, bukankah itu berarti secara tidak langsung Baekhyun menyerahkan Chanyeol kepada Luhan?" kata Minseok sarkatis kepada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menatap bekalnya, meresapi ucapan Minseok.

"Sayangnya aku tidak berpikir seperti itu, karena aku dan Tao tidak pernah berpacaran" ucap Kyungsoo sambil memakan bekal. Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun tengah menyuapi Tao.

"Yah, dan aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau tetap diam dan tenang – tenang saja" lanjut Kyungsoo sambil mengunyah makanannya.

"Kau tidak tahu bahwa tadi dia menangis, aku kira dia sudah menangis beberapa kali" kata Minseok sambil menatap Baekhyun dan Tao yang layaknya ibu dan anak. Sayangnya Ibunya tampak lebih kecil dari pada sang anak.

"Kalian tak akan pernah tahu apa yang aku rasakan, tapi.. terima kasih atas dukungan kalian selama ini" ucap Baekhyun. 3 yeoja temannya hanya saling memandang. Kenapa Baekhyun yang biasanya seperti anak kecil bisa sedewasa ini. well, pada kenyataannya dia memang paling pintar masak di antara mereka, dan sering menyuapi mereka bertiga. Tapi sungguh sejak kapan Baekhyun seperti ini?

..

"Sejak kapan?"

"Eomma.. mianhe"

Baekhyun berusaha mati – matian mencoba untuk menahan air matanya. Sekarang Baekhyun tengah bersama Chanyeol di depan kelas Chanyeol. well, sebenarnya kelas mereka bersebelahan.

Baekhyun tidak mengerti kenapa Chanyeol berbohong kepadanya. Pada 4 hari yang lalu, pada hari jum'at. Chanyeol bertemu dengan Luhan dan berbincang sedikit. Luhan mengatakan bahwa dia menyukai Chanyeol dan sebaliknya juga. mereka bertukar akun facebook mereka. dan tada..

2 hari yang lalu mereka diam – diam bertemu di dekat rumah mereka. well, mereka bertetangga. Dan yang paling membuat Baekhyun sakit adalah firasatnya aneh. Tentang Chanyeol yang jarang membalas pesannya.

Sabtu, Minggu, Senin mereka bertemu. Hari ini Selasa. Apakah mereka akan bertemu lagi.

"Hiks" sial! Baekhyun merutuki suaranya yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Eomma! Aku sungguh minta maaf!" Chanyeol tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Keterlaluan..kau keterlaluan, kau seakan tidak menganggapku ada Chanyeol-ssi! Kau..kau.. bahkan berbohong, ka..kau.." Baekhyun tidak dapat menahannya. Air matanya keluar lagi. oh Baek. Kau pemborosan air mata.

"Bodohnya aku tidak mengatakan bahwa aku sudah memiliki kekasih! Oh! Maafkan aku! Aku akan bilang padanya kala…"

"Berhenti!"

Chanyeol terkejut dengan bentakan keras dari Baekhyun. Chanyeol dapat melihat manik mata Baekhyun yang kesal, marah, cemburu, sakit hati. Oh Chanyeol tidak dapat melihat lagi apa yang terkandung di manik mata Baekhyun. terlalu banyak kiasan arti dari manik mata Baekhyun sekarang.

"Ka..Kau brengsek Chanyeol-ssi! Kau.. kau di butakan olehnya! Jangan berkata akan memilihku jika hanya menjadi pelampiasannya saja! Le..lebih baik menunggu waktu Chanyeol-ssi, aku masih bersyukur kau masih bisa jujur dalam waktu 4 hari menuju 'perselingkuhanmu', yah mungkin itu yang kau lakukan padaku jika kau tidak jujur padaku" Baekhyun berlalu dari hadapan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol jatuh terduduk.

Dia mengusap mukanya dengan kasar.

"Seharusnya, seharusnya aku tidak berkata seperti itu pada Luhan, seharusnya aku tahu, aku cukup bersyukur mencintai satu orang saja. Oh Tuhan"

..

29 missed Call

57 message from Park-ssi

"Maaf Chanyeol, aku masih tidak bisa berhubungan dulu denganmu" Baekhyun meletakkan kembali handphonenya di kasurnya. Tergeletak.

Baekhyun merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur.

"Apakah, aku terlalu banyak untuk bersabar? Apakah aku salah jika mempertahankan hal ini?" Baekhyun berusaha menutup matanya. Tapi tiba – tiba handphonenya bergetar.

Dia bangkit perlahan dan meraih Handphonenya yang tergeletak tak jauh darinya.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya.

'Kali ini, aku ingin berperan sebagai orang egois. Untuk kali ini saja'

Baekhyun membuka matanya, dan berniat membalas pesan Chanyeol. untuk kali ini dia akan jujur dengan perasaannya.

_**To : Park-ssi**_

_**Hentikan omong kosongmu! **_

_**Aku sudah cukup muak denganmu! aku hanya ingin kau berkata pada Rusa sialan itu untuk memilih satu diantara kita! Kau bahkan membiarkan dan malah parahnya tidak marah saat dia men-tag status hal yang tidak patut! **_

_**Selamat Sore! **_

_**Jangan ganggu aku!**_

_**16.22**_

..

"Aku sudah bilang sesuai dengan permintaanmu eomma,"

"Hn"

"Eomma"

"Jangan harap aku akan pulih secepatnya"

Chanyeol hanya menghela nafas panjang. Dia tidak tahu kenapa dia dengan tega menyakiti malaikat kecilnya dengan menyukai orang lain. Chanyeol tahu, Baekhyun benar – benar marah kali ini. di tatapnya Baekhyun yang tengah membaca buku dengan serius dengan wajah datarnya itu.

Wajah Baekhyun sangat pucat.

Apa dia kemarin menangis kembali?

Baekhyun tetap terlihat cantik walaupun kulitnya pucat. Well, Baekhyun memang orang yang sakit – sakitan yang tidak mau di nasehati. Tapi sekarang, sepertinya akan bermacam – macam sakit yang akan kambuh. Mengingat hal mental bisa mempengaruhi tengan fisik bukan?

..

"Eomma~"

"Apa?"

"Tidakkah kau senang aku mengatakannya pada Luhan?"

"Persentase antara senang dan Sakit hati ku sangat jauh Chanyeol-ssi, bahkan tidak ada apa – apanya dengan pengkhianatanmu" jawab Baekhyun sarkatis. Sekarang memang jam pulang. Dan mereka tetap bertemu walau ada masalah di antara mereka.

"Maaf"

"Maaf tidak mengembalikan semuanya, bahkan tidak membuat hatiku jauh lebih baik"

Chanyeol kembali menghela nafasnya melihat Baekhyun tetap datar, dingin, dan sarkatis padanya.

"Saat aku bilang bahwa aku ingin memilihmu, dia bilang dia sangat sakit hati" Ujar Chanyeol sambil menerawang ke arah langit.

"Dia yang bukan siapa – siapamu saja sakit hati padahal dia orang ketiga, apa lagi aku?"

JLEB!

Chanyeol merasa hatinya di tusuk dengan benda tumpul yang sangat keras. Perkataan Baekhyun membuatnya ingin menangis. Well, sebenarnya dia memang menangis sih gara – gara Baekhyun.

Dan Baekhyun kembali meninggalkannya sendirian setelah mengucapkan kata – kata tajam itu. di susul dengan air mata Chanyeol.

..

"Sebaiknya aku harus segera melakukan sesuatu, kasihan juga Chanyeol karena jadi bulan – bulanan sakit hatiku setiap hari" Baekhyun melihat dirinya sendiri di pantulan kaca yang besar.

Sepertinya dia sedang berbicara sendiri ke arah bayangannya yang ada di kaca besar itu.

"Heum~"

Dan manik mata Baekhyun melihat ke arah rambutnya yang tergerai panjang.

"Eomma, appa, dan adik kecil sedang ke acara pernikahan teman appa, sedangkan oppa berangkat kuliah" dan seringaian muncul di bibir mungilnya.

..

"Anyeooong!"

3 yeoja temannya melihat ke arah Baekhyun. dan seketika mata mereka mau loncat melihat perubahan signifikan pada Baekhyun. apa yang terjadi?

"Rambutmu?"

"Aku tahu… pantaskan?" tanya Baekhyun. 3 temannya hanya melempar pandang.

"Manis sih, memunculkan sifat tomboymu.. lagi pula kau gila apa memotong rambut panjangmu sampai sependek itu! bahkan itu potongan laki – laki! Oh Tuhan" ujar Minseok. Baekhyun hanya tertawa jahil.

"Well, sebenarnya ini tidak terlalu pendek kan? aku memotongnya sendiri loh~"

Malam itu Baekhyun meluapkan amarahnya dengan memotong rambutnya yang panjang. Sampai seperti laki – laki. Bahkan di bahupun tidak sampai. Dan saat keluarga tiba di rumahnya. Mereka berteriak histeris melihat Baekhyun dan penampilan barunya.

Ini terlalu tiba – tiba. Itu pikir mereka.

Bahkan eommanya memarahinya karena memotong rambut sendiri. Dan eommanya kecewa sekali melihat rambut Baekhyun yang sangat – sangat pendek.

..

"Chan!"

Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Baekhyun yang tengah memanggilnya. Dan Chanyeol menganga lebar. Apa yang terjadi dengan rambut Baekhyun? Bukankah yeoja itu sangat mencintai rambutnya?

"Ada apa dengan rambutmu?"

Baekhyun terkikik melihat Chanyeol yang tergugu.

"Baguskan? Dengan begini aku bisa seperti biasanya, walau masih sakit hati sih. tapi aku sudah meluapkan dengan potong rambut. Dari pada potong nadi, lebih baik potong rambut hehehe" Chanyeol terpaku pada Baekhyun. bahkan saat Chanyeol menyakitinya, Baekhyun masih memikirkannya?

Oh Tuhan..

Betapa sangat baik sekali kekasihnya?

"Chan kenapa kau menangis?"

Chanyeol mengusap air matanya yang keluar.

"Ti-tidak! kita keluar malam ini, kita kencan setelah 2 minggu tidak kencan oke?" Tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang sedang menunggu jawaban, terlihat dari matanya yang memelas. Well, kenapa tidak? bukankah Chanyeol adalah kekasihnya?

"Oke!"

.

END!

..

Hueheheheheh…

Ini kisah yang beneran terjadi loh di sekitar Zelus :3

Jadi menurut kalian Zelus berperan jadi siapa? Yang pasti bukan Luhan dan juga Chanyeol. karena Zelus masih tahu diri menjadi orang ketiga yang tidak tahu malu seperti 'Luhan' [nama samaran okey?] dan juga bukan Chanyeol karena Zelus perempuan e.e hihihi…

Bagaimana dengan ceritanya?

Kesampaian kah rasa Baekhyun?! urgh! Zelus bener – bener gereget mengetik FF ini sampai – sampai menggebu – gebu, rasanya gatal pingin selesai! Bahkan di selesaikan hanya dalam waktu 4 jam! Dari jam 11 malam sampai 4 pagi..

Wohohoho…

Jadi bisa nebak Zelus jadi apa?

Hehehe

/Ketawa nista/

Jja, itu aja deh bacotnya XD

.

**REVIEW?**


End file.
